Fullmetal Alchemist- The Angel Chapter 1
by Roz just Roz
Summary: A new girl at the office of Roy mustang. Some people know from her first time in the millitary. And then all hell breaks lose.
1. Chapter 1

Roy Mustang was in a bad mood, he'd been told to gather his subordinates. Not the best use of his time, especialy as the riots in the south east were in full swing. But this was from the King, so he couldn't really ignor it. They were all waiting in his office. He was about to snap at Havoc about his cigarette when King Bradley himself walked in, flanked be guards and followed by a pale girl with long black hair that obscured one of her pretty deep green eyes.

She carried herself like a soldier, but she didn't wear uniform and she had metal rings in her nose, eyebrow and bottom lip. She seemed scared but she was hiding it. King Bradley introduced her.

"This is Roz, just Roz, is that correct?"

She nodded once.

"She is known as the angel alchemist"

That dropped jaws, everyone knew of the angel, she'd done her job, then gone AWOL for a while, nobody had been brave enough to bring her back. Her job was to clear battle fields, if she was on the battle field she was alone agaist the enemy. And there never any suvivours.

Bradley spoke again.  
"Your job is to keep her safe,untill more orders come through stating otherwise. She has agreed to help on the conditions that she dosn't have to wear uniform, remove her piecings... and what was the other one?"

"Nobody I work with tries to kill me...again"

"Ah ofcourse, well I trust that won't be to hard for you? Now I have to go, good bye"

There was alot of "Yes, sir"'s and then he was gone.

The girl spoke in a supprisingly young sounding voice.

"Umm...Hi"

And that that is when Hawkeye crossed the office and... slapped her in the face.

"Well...I deserved that."

"Yes, you did," Hawkeye exploded, "I mean, one miniute, everythings fine, were all in the team, working fine, and the next you vanish off the face of the earth."

"Well they did try to kill me, in all.."

"What!"

"Oh right, you didn't have a clue did you. Well a religious fanatic in the team, got a bunch of beleivers together...and they shot me... in the chest.. it hurt... alot actualy."

"huh." said Havoc "I wondered what all that shooting was about."

Hawkeye glared at him, and then tried to hug Roz who flinched away. Before she accepted the hug.

Touching people terrified the girl, for her it normally ended in pain.


	2. Chapter 2

"I should go find my office." The girl almost ran out of the room.

She found it easily, it had her name written on the door, Roz, she liked that name, it was close enough to the real thing for people to recognize, but far enough away for her not to be reminded of her past every time she heard it. She frowned now wasn't the time for a trip down memory lane. For people like her there never was.

She entered the office. It was a simple set up. A large window in the far wall, a desk and some book cases against the right wall, and lots of filing cabinets against the left wall along with a sofa. Useful yes, but not exactly homely. She took a steadying breath, and went to start the massive amount of paper work she'd been given already.

About an hour later Riza Hawkeye entered the office.  
" We need your address so we can set up security around your home."

"Oh, that's really not necessary, Lieutenant." She smiled.

"But King Bradley..."

Roz cut her off, "King Bradley forgets I have lived alone for a long time, and that I am perfectly capable of dealing with assassins myself."

"O-ofcourse..."

Roz smiled and shook her head, shed forgotten how people saw her. Her age seemed to throw people off, and she had a wide eyed look that people seemed to think ment she could never take on any one capable of killing. Fighting she reflected was not a skill she'd learnt by choice like so many others, it was a skill she'd developed out of necessity.

She sighed and went back to work.

Later she realised that the pile of documents that needed Colonel Mustang's signature had grown to a significant size. So she picked up the papers and carried them along the hall, she knocked, then pushed the door open with her shoulder.  
"These need your signature aswell ,sir"

While waited for them to be signed, Havoc spoke to her, "So your back in the business then?"

"Yes, you can't really ignore the President." She smiled slightly.

"No I suppose not, so what you been up to the past few years?"

"Running from place to place, keeping things simple, Sir."

"Huh, yeah."  
He took a proper look at the girl he'd known those years ago. She was taller, but still smallish, she still covered half her face for some unknown reason, but even though she was still small she had grown from the gawky teenager into a young woman. She had dressed in combat trousers tucked into military issue boots. She had a gun in the holster strapped to her thigh. She wore a tank top, covered by a long, blue-grey shirt, the shirt was unbuttoned. He caught sight of a bruise under the collar.

"How did you get the bruise?"

"Huh? Oh... someone got in a lucky punch," She forced a laugh. "No big deal."

She turned to pick up the papers, and Colonel spoke.

"Your as small as Fullmetal."

"Yes," She laughed again. "I guess it's true what they say about smoking stunting your growth!"

She picked up the papers quickly and left. She dumped the papers on her desk and rubbed her aching shoulder. She'd made light of the bruise but the fact of the matter was that her collar-bone was most likely broken along with a few ribs. But she wasn't going to let it show. The hitmen didn't care that her torso and arms were mottled with deep briuses, and she couldn't affored to care.


	3. Chapter 3

She worked soundless for a few more hours, looking up at the clock, she was shocked to find it was almost time to go home. She was even more shocked to find that she still had more paper work to do. She groaned, it was gonna be a long night. Not that she minded, she'd only be pottering arround an empty appartement untill the early hours came, bringing with them the fatigue that ment two hours of fitful sleep, and a strong coffee afterwards. But really, this was so boring. Writing lines of almost exactly the same thing. Ugh man she really needed a nice long run.

Fury was walking down the corridor when he noticed a light coming from under the door of Roz's office. 'She must have forgotten to turn it off.' He thought. Easy mistake to make. He open the door to turn it off, only to find Roz still hard at work.

"O-oh, I-I thought you'd left the light on by mistake, sorry!" He said, embarrassed.

"Huh? Oh no, I still have a ton of work to do." She smiled sheepishly.

"Wow that is a lot work, What department is it from?"

"All of them, any paper work that the department doesn't have time to do they send it here for me to do. This is mostly just people taking advantage of the service. It'll die down in a few days."

"Oh, right. That doesn't sound fair."

"Life's not fair, honey!" she laughed. "I mean, sir!" she said as she realised, what she'd said.

He laughed, "It's ok, your ranks officially higher than the Colonel's. You're gonna be here all night though."

"No, three A.M, latest."

"Rather, you, than me."

"Yeah, now you get home, getting late."

"Yeah, night."

"Night."

It was three thirty by the time she finally, left the office and started to run home, she could have driven, but she was stiff enough already and really a run was just what she needed. All to soon she was home, so she fed the dog, took a shower. Then she fell into bed, almost whimpering, as the pain in her ribs and shoulder cascaded of her with its full force. It really, really hurt. That was the last coherent thought before she passed out.

The next morning, she regretted the run home, as she forced her self to eat toast and down some coffee. She covered the bruise-like bags under her eyes. Then she left, for the office.

There was another huge stack of paperwork when she got there, so she sighed, lit a menthol cigarette, and got to work. Again she took a pile papers through to be signed by Mustang.

"What time did you get out of here last night?" It was Fury.

"About three thirty in the end." She laughed.

"Wow, you must be exhausted!"

"No. Not really." She smiled. "I don't need much sleep."

Mustang spoke, "Gonna be another late by the looks of this lot."

"Yeah looks like it." She laughed.

She went back to her office. She was surprised. Everything was going well. Nobody had tried to kill her. She hadn't been in hospital in over a month, she was still in pain and her body was still the colour of an eggplant, but she felt ok about life, for the first time in a long time. She knew it wouldn't last. But for once she was going to enjoy it while it lasted.

Mustang looked at the clock and announced it was time for lunch. So they made for the lunch hall. They were almost there when...  
Havoc swore "Shit... I forgot my lighter. I'll be right back." He jogged off, down the hall.

Meanwhile, Roz was halfway across te room, in the middle of filling some papers, when the window smashed, she spun round, just in time for a stone to hit her in the side of the head. She hit the floor and everything when black.

Havoc was jogging passed and heard the smash. He knocked.  
"Roz, Roz, you alright?"  
There was no answer. He opened the door. He saw her on the floor and ran to her, he knelt down.

"Roz," he put a hand on her shoulder, "are you ok?"

She sat up, "Yeah, I think so."

"What happened?"

"Just kids, I think."

"You're bleeding!"

"Huh?" She put her hand to her temple. Shocked when it came away red.

"Come on. Up you get."

He helped her up and over to the sofa. He brushed the hair away from the cut gently with his thumb.

"Do you have a first aid kit in here."

"I'm fine, honestly, this is completely..." She trailed off under the look he was giving her. "Second draw down, desk." She said in defeat.

He smiled and pulled out the first aid kit. He started to clean the cut.

"Havoc!" It was Hawkeye.

"In here!"

The team walked in .

"What the hell happened!" Mustang Shouted seeing the broken window.

"Kids." explained Roz.

"Are you ok?" he asked

"Fine." She said and attempted to stand only to have Havoc catch her legs gave out.

"Take her to the medical bay." mustang said directly to Havoc.

"I'm fine, don't I get a say in the matter?"

A flat, "No", was Mustang's reply.

Havoc picked her up like she weighed nothing.

Roz took a deep breath. " Put. Me. Down. Before I break your nose."

Havoc seemed to like his nose the way it was because he put her down.

"Thank you." She said and they walked out of the room. She didn't protest against his hand between her shoulder blades, supporting her. She decided that that this man, she could trust.


	4. Chapter 4

The walk down to the medical bay should have been awkward, but it wasn't, Havoc babbled on about the girl he saw last week and Roz laughed and nodded in all the right places. But her head was pounding and she really wished he would shut up. He didn't.

They walked in to the medical bay and the doctor smiled, and then frowned.

"What happen to you then?"

"Kids and a stone."

"Oh well, hop up on the bed, that's gonna need stitches."

He got to work and Havoc... stayed. He saw how uncomfortable the doctor made her, when he stood close to stitch the cut. So he stayed.

"There all done, now you have a mild concussion so go straight home."

"But I have work to do..."

The doctor just looked at her.

"Fine my car's outside."

"Actually I'd rather you didn't drive, What with the knock to the head and all."

"I'll take you." Havoc piped up.

"No I've caused way to much trouble already!"

"It's no trouble. Honestly, I'd like to take you home. Just let me call Mustang."

Before she could protest he stepped outside to use the phone attached to the wall.

Five minutes later and he was back and escorting her toward the car park (parking lot, for all you americans).

"Now which one is yours?"

"That one." She said pointing to a nondescript black car.

"Are you old enough to drive?"

"Nope," she said pulling out a pack of cigarettes. "Cigarette?"

He laughed and pulled out a pack of his own. "Like I'd smoke that menthol shit."

They both laughed and got in the car.

They drove in silence for a while with Havoc behind the wheel, only speaking to ask directions. Then they were at an expensive looking block of apartments.

"Whoa, you live here?" asked Havoc

"Yup, you wanna come in for some tea? I have home-made choc-chip cookies."

"Like it says home-made on the packet?"

"No like I made them myself, from flour and sugar and stuff."

"Really? Sure."

The ride up in the lift was awkward. But when she opened the door to her apartment, Havoc's face broke the ice. Her apartment was large and the main room was the biggest. Yeah it was the kitchen and the living room, and she had converted the dining room into a gym. But hey.

"Come on," She said. "You've got to meet Keichiro!"

"Who is Keichiro? Your boyfriend?"

"No, my dog" She whistled.

"Ah, that's not a dog it's a monster! It's as big as you!"

"Well he's a mountain wolf from up north, but he's a big softy. He may lick you to death though!"

Ten minutes later and they were sipping tea and eating cookies.

"Man, I love these cookies." Havoc enthused. "They are awesome, when did you learn to make cookies?"

"Jeez it's a cookie, not rocket science. I can't believe you got to be your age without learning to make cookies. I shall have to teach you." she yawned, "when I'm not falling asleep."

For some reason the knock to her head was making her really tired, like all the sleepless night were coming back arround. She yawned again.

"You need to go sleep." Havoc said laughing.

"Don't laugh at my sleepiness." She replied, semi-out-of-it.  
Then she fell asleep, right where she was sitting. Havoc picked her up, laid her down on the sofa and covered with the blanket thrown over the back. He considered staying, but she'd proberly find it creepy. Plus he had work to do, so he sighed. Grabbed yet another of those damn cookies.

Then left for the office. They were waiting for him.

Roy spoke first, "'She ok?"

"Yeah she's sleeping."

"Poor kid. So what did the medical report say?"

"Broken ribs, collarbone and severe bruising to the torso and wrists."

Fury was confused "Whoa, how did she hide that?"

"By the looks of her med report," Havoc replied, "With practice."


	5. Chapter 5

Roz knew she was dreaming, but it was so real. It always was, real that is, the dream was never the same. The was a result was though.

She was there with her family, her mother laughing holding the bundle of blankets that was her newborn sister, Emmalily. That made Roz six years old. Her older brother was twelve but he wasn't in this scene, yet. Then he was, and his mother gathered him up with the baby on her lap, she reached out a hand to Roz but she couldn't move and then the picture disoved.

She was in a cage in her fathers labratory. Roz was scared, terrified and her father decended on her to inject her with more drugs, that would leave her withering in agony as he tried to seperate the demon from her soul.

Then she was in the park with the whole family her father was normal and happy. She was happy, everyone was happy.

Now she was there watching, she was eight, and they were killed. Because she couldn't help them. She could only save the two year old girl, little Emmalily. She could smell the blood, Hear the screams. She watched and screamed from behind the two way mirror that she just couldn't brake.

She sat bolt upright, gasping for breath. Soaked in sweat. Then she realised, she wasn't in bed, she was on the sofa, covered with a blanket. She'd fallen asleep on the chair and... Havoc... ofcourse he must have put her on the sofa and covered her. That was strange, a man had been in her appartment while she was asleep. She needed to be more careful, yes, she trusted him, but she'd been tricked before. That hurt more than anything.

So she took a shower, fed the dog, grabed something to eat, and tried to figure out what to do with the rest of the night.

She decided to use the gym untill she could go in to work without looking like an idiot. So she got on the treadmill and ran with her headphones on for a while. Then she went over to the punch bag and pounded it with hard punched and kicks untill her knuckles and the tops of her feet were red. She was shaking with exertion. But felt it good, normaly it felt bad because normally she had been beaten up. It felt good, she was worn out but, it was her choice and that felt good.

She went in to the office two hours early, but normal people did that too, right? When they had work to do?

So she worked, and worked. She took the papers through to the main office. There was a shocked scilence.

"What are you doing here?" It was Havoc.

"I work here, and I have work to do."

"Yeah, but your injured!" Fury piped up.

"I had a knock to the head. By some kids. Not a big deal!"

"Yeah but..."

"I'm fine! Now I have filing to do, so, Colonel if you would be kind enough to sign those so I can file them and get back to work."

"Done and done!"

"Good, Thank you." The tone was light but clipped.

She left the room and the group looked at each other.

Roy Mustang spoke first.  
"She shouldn't be working."

"Nope," replied Havoc, "but are you gonna tell her that?

"No, because then we'd have to admit to snooping through her files."

"Exactly, and that is a blatent invasion of privicy."

"Exactly."

So it when on. A few weeks, nothing happened. Everything was... normal. Roz's ribs healed and the bruises faded. But Roz didn't drop her guard, she increased it. She strapped guns two both legs, and slept at eratic times during the night, sitting upright, against the wall. She couldn't afford to be complacent.


	6. Chapter 6

(A.N.I'm really sorry I haven't updated in ages but I honestly don't think anyone is interested. I have decided I will only put up more chapters up if they are requested, so get requesting.)

Roz had settled into a routine and that was a bad thing. If she did the same thing day after day, people could expect where she would be and when. So she tried to mix things up. She never got out of the office before midnight, but she left at a different time each night, some nights she ran, some she drove. She came in at different times every morning, Two hours early one morning, almost late the next.

So today she was walking in to work about half an hour early like a lot of people did, they liked to grab a coffee and have a chat before work started. She was walking down an alley way and wondering vaguely why it had taken people so long to realize she could look after her self. People got records off high shelves for her and Havoc made a point of coming to her office and helping her carry the sack of files through for Mustang to sign. But eventually people left her alone, just the way she liked it. It was safer for them that way.

She smiled, it was a bitter-sweet feeling. They were as safe as she could make them, but she felt lonely. Isolated.

Then someone put a hand over her mouth. She stepped back into to the man, pushing her elbow back, she was aiming for his stomach but he was tall and she hit him in the hip. It had little effect, she twisted and aimed a high knee to his side, that drew a better reaction. She ran. He followed. She hid for a moment and observed him. He was big and well muscled. He was angry. That was bad, anger made people dangerous and unpredictable. Then he saw her and ran at her, drawing a gun as he did.

"Shit."

She ran and jumped on to a tall wall and shot at him from there but she couldn't a clear shot, he was fast. Then he was jumping to meet her on the wall, they collided in mid-air and she hit the ground hard. She pulled herself up, but he was already there. It was to close to use the guns accurately. So they exchanged punches and kicks. He kept aiming for her newly healed ribs. She managed to block the of the hits, but it meant he must have been watching her for a while.

Then she heard a shout. It was the men from Roy Mustang's office. They stayed in the barracks and she was right in their path to work. She was distracted and the man managed to get a strong punch through her defences. The left side of her ribcage shattered. He pulled out a knife and tried slit her throat, but she managed to get free. The men were running towards them but with a wave of her hand, she sent a wall up between the men and her and hitman.

He spoke then. "That was a very bad idea."

"Not...not...the way...I see...it." Breathing was hard now. It was painful.

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Because...now...now...innocent men...are..are safe."

Then she raised her right arm and threw a knife. It hit the intended target, the mans chest. Blood blossomed on his shirt and he fell backwards and he didn't move again. She broke down the wall with a wave of her arm (They didn't call her the Angel for nothing). She walked over to the man her, aim was good, he was still alive, but not going anywhere soon. So she used the phone box on the corner to call an ambulance for the poor bloke. It was most likely not his fault. He had probably been indoctrinated by some mad ass priest of a made up religion.

Then she started to walk away, staying upright was hard work, she gritted her teeth and dealt with it. The men ran after her.

"Wait up!" Havoc shouted after her.

She spun round on her heel.

"Yes? Is there a problem."

"What the hell was that about! Who was that?"

"Somebody who thinks my existence is blasphemous. Why the hell d'you think Bradley wanted me protected. It was un-needed but nice of him to think of it, all the same."

Fury spoke tentatively, "You should go to hospital, that punch looked strong enough to have broken bones, and those cuts will need stitches."

"I doubt that they are life threatening."

"but..." Fury tried to insist.

"You shouldn't get involved, it'll make life dangerous for you."

"We can look after ourselves, y'know! probably better than you!" Havoc exploded.

"Your playing with fire!"

"When you have Mustang for a boss you play with fire on a daily basis!"

"This fire has black flames" She stormed towards central. They followed her.

She picked up a rucksack (backpack for the Americans) that she kept in her office for these sorts of situations, and headed towards the bathrooms. The men were still following her when she reached the bathrooms.

"This the ladies, and I do believe that You are not women, unless your very good cross-dressers."

She left them looking stunned, and went inside. Looking in the mirror she discovered she was in worse state than she had thought. Her face was cut and bruised, her cheek bone slightly swollen, there was a thin straight cut on her throat. Her clothes were ripped and torn, small cuts littered her torso, arms and legs. All that paled in comparison to the colour her ribs were turning. They looked poisonous, bright red, purple blotches blossoming like flowers over a red meadow.  
She splashed cold water over her face and got to work covering the cuts and bruises on her face with concealer and changed her torn clothes. She pulled on a dark turtle neck and a fresh pair of combat trousers. Then pulled a brush through her hair and took some paracetamol. She looked better, but her chest was growing more and more painful.

Outside Mustang had found his men. "What on earth are you doing outside a ladies bathroom?"

Havoc explained, "Roz is in there."

"Yes and?"

"She was attacked on the way to work today, She's in a pretty bad way. She insists she's fine but..." He trailed of with a meaningful look and a gesture.

"Right, keep an eye on her, where's the hitman?"

"She called an ambulance, so hospital I guess."

"Right, ok."

Meanwhile Roz gritted her teeth and went to face the day.  
She left the bathroom to find that Mustang had joined the group outside.

"Shouldn't you get back to your office before Lieutenant Hawkeye comes looking for you?"

"Good point." he turned and walked away.

"Shouldn't you follow him? I'm sure you have work to do." She forced a smile and went back to her office.

She locked the door and leant against her desk, Wrapping an arm arround her ribs. She started to cough. Blood splattered her hand. She slipped from the desk. She hit the floor. Everything went black.  
Someone was banging on the door and shouting. She could still hear them. But she couldn't answer him. Her lungs were full of blood. She couldn't breathe. There was a crash and suddenly Havoc was kneeling next to her. Then she stopped fighting to stay awake.


	7. Chapter 7

Roz knew she was dreaming, but it was so real. It always was, real that is, the dream was never the same. The was a result was though.

She was there with her family, her mother laughing holding the bundle of blankets that was her newborn sister, Emmalily. That made Roz six years old. Her older brother was twelve but he wasn't in this scene, yet. Then he was, and his mother gathered him up with the baby on her lap, she reached out a hand to Roz but she couldn't move and then the picture disoved.

She was in a cage in her fathers labratory. Roz was scared, terrified and her father decended on her to inject her with more drugs, that would leave her withering in agony as he tried to seperate the demon from her soul.

Then she was in the park with the whole family her father was normal and happy. She was happy, everyone was happy.

Now she was there watching, she was eight, and they were killed. Because she couldn't help them. She could only save the two year old girl, little Emmalily. She could smell the blood, Hear the screams. She watched and screamed from behind the two way mirror that she just couldn't brake.

She sat bolt upright, gasping for breath. Soaked in sweat. Then she realised, she wasn't in bed, she was on the sofa, covered with a blanket. She'd fallen asleep on the chair and... Havoc... ofcourse he must have put her on the sofa and covered her. That was strange, a man had been in her appartment while she was asleep. She needed to be more careful, yes, she trusted him, but she'd been tricked before. That hurt more than anything.

So she took a shower, fed the dog, grabed something to eat, and tried to figure out what to do with the rest of the night.

She decided to use the gym untill she could go in to work without looking like an idiot. So she got on the treadmill and ran with her headphones on for a while. Then she went over to the punch bag and pounded it with hard punched and kicks untill her knuckles and the tops of her feet were red. She was shaking with exertion. But felt it good, normaly it felt bad because normally she had been beaten up. It felt good, she was worn out but, it was her choice and that felt good.

She went in to the office two hours early, but normal people did that too, right? When they had work to do?

So she worked, and worked. She took the papers through to the main office. There was a shocked scilence.

"What are you doing here?" It was Havoc.

"I work here, and I have work to do."

"Yeah, but your injured!" Fury piped up.

"I had a knock to the head. By some kids. Not a big deal!"

"Yeah but..."

"I'm fine! Now I have filing to do, so, Colonel if you would be kind enough to sign those so I can file them and get back to work."

"Done and done!"

"Good, Thank you." The tone was light but clipped.

She left the room and the group looked at each other.

Roy Mustang spoke first.  
"She shouldn't be working."

"Nope," replied Havoc, "but are you gonna tell her that?

"No, because then we'd have to admit to snooping through her files."

"Exactly, and that is a blatent invasion of privicy."

"Exactly."

So it when on. A few weeks, nothing happened. Everything was... normal. Roz's ribs healed and the bruises faded. But Roz didn't drop her guard, she increased it. She strapped guns two both legs, and slept at eratic times during the night, sitting upright, against the wall. She couldn't afford to be complacent.


End file.
